Falling Into the Past, What Will Await me There? Is it Love?
by bookluv22
Summary: She began a daydream, a secret dream. The dream to become Hokage. Now this was just her small fantasy and in her heart she truly was hoping for Naruto to fulfill his dream and be the 6th Hokage, the Rokudaime. But when has Team 7's lives ever gone according to what they want. Now after the war and events no one could have predicted, she has landed the job. SakuraXMinato Time-travel
1. Prologue: Whoever Would have Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

**Summary**: After being becoming the student of Tsunade, Sakura was in the Hokage's office day in and day out. She did paper work and helped her Shishou. It had become an important part of her life, and slowly after meeting countless Konoha shinobi and seeing exactly how much her mentor does; all the good she does. She began a daydream, a secret dream. The dream to become Hokage.

Now this was just her small fantasy and in her heart she truly was hoping for Naruto to fulfill his dream and be the 6th Hokage, the Rokudaime. But when has Team 7's lives ever gone according to what they want. Now after the war and events no one could have predicted, she has landed the job. And after time had settled down and the nations are at a relative peace, a mystery person will ruin it all.

SakuraXMinato time-travel story.

**Writer's Note**

Well hi everyone, I just want to say a quick word.

First, this is my first fan fiction ever!

Secondly, I have not written anything since my last English class, which was years ago. So I apologize if my writing is stiff or not well written. I do read a lot but that doesn't necessarily mean I can write.

I am writing this for myself because the idea popped into my head and now my mind just keeps elaborating it and making it a story. So I thought I might see how it does here.

Also Google translate is my friend, even though I doubt its very correct, or how I use it is correct. But it does suit my purposes and gets done what I need it to for my Japanese translations.

Lastly, I hope you enjoy, I know there are time-travel fic's but hopefully you find this different. It will be going slow at first and have flash backs to tie everything together.

-JS-

P.S. My fighting scenes suck! I have them kinda one-sided and lame. Sorry in advance. Oh, there also will be an end note with some more explanations.

And with no further ado . . .

**Title: Falling Into the Past, What Will Await me There? Is it Love?**

**Prologue: Whoever Would have Thought**

'Whoever would have thought that there would be someone as crazy and difficult as Uchiha Madara?

But then again when has my life ever gone according to plan? Its been tossed upside down too many times to count, and yet here we were eight years after the war and everything was going ok. I still look back and have regrets, and it is hard to get up in the mornings thinking of the people I won't be able to see. Then again the world has changed so much, and I am thankful for everything that I get to witness and do.

I guess it was bound to happen again though; as shinobi we are the protectors, the ones behind the scenes, the ones who take care of the bad.

Also, I should have known that what is weak can become strong. I just never imagined any of the events that came after the war.

When the war ended and when we got back to Konoha, we never would have expected to be coming home to a prison break. The part of the prison broken into was housing genin and chuunin shinobi. And while this was alarming, we were thankful that the other areas housing the jounins and s-class criminals was still secure. Within three months we had recaptured and accounted all the escaped prisoners. All except one. It was a genin, and from ANBU's report the shinobi was killed.

Yet here I am standing, trying to protect my village once more from a force that will destroy Konoha, and change the world. If we lose, the village that I love will once more be shattered and broken. If we win, it will teach us once again that shinobi endure, and that we persevere, and that we have the Will of Fire and can get through anything. And THAT is something I am going to show my shinobi as I am the Rokudaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura!'

/ / / /


	2. Chapter 1: A Fight With Time

**Chapter 1: A Fight With Time**

(Flash Back, six months ago.)

Hokage, Sakura,

We have confirmed the suspicious activity that borders Wind country. It does match your description of events and the deaths from the victims. The individuals were captured and then given a chakra stimulant that increased their stores, and then drained completely. The bodies remained uninjured. I have the victims as shinobi with moderate to large chakra stores, and they all consisted of water-type chakra.

The intention remains elusive, but I fear some sort of weapon or such is being created that needs a pool of chakra. You have Suna's shinobi and resources at your disposal.

Please inform us with any new leads or information.

Sabaku no Gaara

Kazekage of Suna, village of the Sand

. . . .

"Sakura-chan, what does Gaara's letter say?" questions Shizune.

"It seems that we have a problem on our hands. His reports are the same as ours." I sigh.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" My personal, tiger-masked Anbu guard asked.

"Get Team 8 here now!" I ordered, I turn to my adviser and begin speaking, "Shikamaru, from what we have gathered it looks as if chakra is being sealed for something. Do we have any leads as to who or why yet? Also, why are individuals being targeted water-type? Water justus are dangerous and can certainly cause destruction. Some of my water justus are my best. But what justu uses that much chakra? Any thoughts?"

"Hokage-sama. Everything that we have gathered seems to indicate a forbidden justu of some sort. The amount of chakra points to a multiple level seal that will activate the justu. As to the water-type chakra we have no conclusive idea. Other then the basics, that it is easily manipulated and conformed.

I will send a letter out to the Mizukage, to see if they have any information we can use."

"Hmm, thank you, Shikamaru. Please make the inquiry as soon as possible, report back with it later for my approval. You are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru, replies as he lazily waves good-bye.

"Hokage-sama, Team 8 has arrived." Shizune spoke.

"Hai, thank you, let them in."

"Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama." Shino, and Hinata reply with a respectful bow.

While Kiba replies with,

"Sakura, this better be a better mission then last time, I mean we are jounin and you sent us out on a b-rank that barley got any action!"

'Before I can say anything, his own teammates hit him upside the head.'

"Kiba-kun, while in an official meeting you need to be respectful." said Hinata.

"Thank you, Hinata. Kiba as what has always been done, missions go to who the best suited are, and while this mission I have now is an a-rank, I am re-thinking my decision." I reply with a gleeful smirk.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for my impatience, please continue." Kiba says sheepishly.

'He, he, he, Kami I love being able to dangle missions in front of my peers. Its just so much fun watching them squirm.'

'At least she doesn't throw sake bottles like Tsunade.' Kiba thinks to himself.

"Alright then, Team 8, you are tasked with meeting up with a team of Anbu near the Wind border. Try to pick up the trail, it will lead to a possible s-class criminal. Find the trail, and gather as much information as possible. Shino will be team leader. Once there come up with a plan, and contact me before setting out. I want updates as quickly as possible, but at least within two weeks of tracking. I don't want engagement in battle unless absolutely necessary. Observe everything. Got it."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They all say in unison.

"Kiba, this calls for discretion, am I understood."

"Hai." Kiba says in all seriousness.

"Good, leave tonight, and be careful. Dismissed."

They flash away. . . .

"Sai, you can take off the mask, also Shizune do I have any other appointments?"

"No, Sakura-chan, there is some paper work but I can handle it." Shizune replies.

I smile, I am so lucky I still have Shizune. "Thank you, if that's the case I am going to help out at the hospital to clear my mind a bit. I will be back later."

"Sakura, you should eat before going to the hospital." Sai says.

"We can get something on our way there." I reply as we make our way out of the Hokage building.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." I hear as we walk down the street.

'I pleasantly nod and acknowledge everyone. I smile and chat with civilians and shinobi alike. Since the war, rebuilding and new ventures have helped Konoha prosper again, and peace has left the nations with some security.

I breath in deeply and take in my surroundings. I love Konoha. With the war we all lost people we care about and so I try and take in everything, all the details, all of Konoha, for the sake of the people who are no longer here.'

I sigh, "This situation is frustrating, we first learned about this six months ago, and yet we are only just getting a bigger body count, without any information."

"We will either get information soon with Team 8's departure and Anbu's investigation or the perpetrator will come out. You have done what you can for the moment." Sai replies with a gentle smile.

"Your right, thank you Sai. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have you and Shizune by my side." I smile at him. "Now make sure that I do not go over fours hours at the hospital, I do not want Shizune at the office all night, I will finish the rest of the paper work after the hospital shift. Clear?"

"Hai."

(End of Flashback.)

/ / / /

(Present, but POV from Earlier-Late Afternoon)

'After being alerted by Anbu of an intruder that was releasing chakra, I rushed to the site. What I encountered was strange, we had arrived at the large lake outside of the last training grounds. We saw a group of no more then fifteen shinobi. They were arranged with what I assume is the leader in the middle of the lake, he was the one releasing the chakra. On top of the water was a circular seal around him.

Five of the shinobi were in a star shaped form, a barrier was held up by them. The rest of the shinobi seemed to be ready for us as they immediately came at us. My Anbu guards behind me met them head-on. While they fight, I gather chakra to my feet and fists. I take a running leap, and head straight for the top of the barrier.

I flip so I have my fist hit first. I hit it with the full force of my super strength, but also, I send my chakra outwards so it enters the barrier and runs interference of the barrier itself. I feel it shatter and quickly flip again. I am going for the leader. They had looked up in surprise and I got a look at the leader's face.

I'm shocked, but I stay focused; I see them try and get in front of him, but I move faster. My chakra filled feet hit the water and it explodes in a force that creates an tsunami. I jump out of the way and settle back on my feet. The seal on the water is gone, and I see the shinobi get back up. Suddenly Sai, Shizune and Shikamaru are at my side.'

"It seems we are about to see what that chakra stealing business was about." Shikamaru points out.

"So it seems, but also the leader, I recognize him. He was confirmed dead by Anbu, almost 8 years ago, from the prison break. I don't remember anything else though." I say, "No matter, I am taking him out for good. Sai, Shizune please help handle the other shinobi. Shikamaru, analyze the situation and what that seal was. We are going to take care of this situation quickly. Understand."

"Sai, lets go." Shizune says as she pulls back her sleeve releasing her poisoned senbon.

'I don't wait for a reply from Shikamaru. I run forward creating a Suigadan justu-Water Fang Projectile. It starts forming behind my targeted shinobi, as I continue running forward. I form a chakra filled fist and go forth to hit him in the front as my justu hits from behind.

I suddenly fly backwards and see him come forward. How the hell, I didn't even see him move. He comes forward and I quickly twist to move out of the way of his kunai. I land on my feet and head towards him again, we start a taijustu fight, and I have landed a few hits. But oddly enough I haven't felt his bones break, and my chakra doesn't seem to effect him. I had refined my chakra enough that I learned to add an electric pulse to it that would cause paralysis to the surrounding area. I could have sworn that I have hit him. Yet he can still form justus.

I dodge out of the way of a water justu. Omg, well of course its a water justu; how is this just hitting me? Water justus, water chakra, water location but what exactly is his plan? Shikamaru lands by me. I nod at him and he moves forward to see what he can do with the leader. I look around, my Anbu are down to fighting four shinobi left. I see two of my Anbu down, one suffering badly from burns. I move over to heal them.

I summon Katsuyu and have her break down and take in my healed but still unconscious Anbu. With them safe, I have Katsuyu help my other Anbu. I see her shooting acid bullets. They should be finished quickly. Sai, and Shizune are down to three shinobi themselves. Shizune creates her Doku Kiri - Poison Mist and Sai has his ink beasts attacking from within.

These shinobi are jounin level and higher, since my Anbu are still fighting. But what I want to know is how is this shinobi is still alive and what is his purpose. Just what do they plan on doing. I watch Shikamaru fight and his shadows seem to make contact but now he has moved away instantly. I didn't see him move. How is that possible?

Well, I am not going to learn anything by standing by. I create another water justu.

"Baku Suishouha - Bursting Water Collision Waves! Shikamaru out of the way!" I shout out as I ride on top of my wave heading straight for them.

"Dai Endan - Great Fireball." I activate my fire justu, and throw him off guard.

'My second chakra nature is fire, but it still uses more chakra then my water based justus or medical justus. He tries to dodge my fire justu, but my wave is still coming forward. It crashes into him. Yes, now we are at the shore line. I see him struggling to get up but with chakra summoned I slam my fist into the ground.

Mere seconds later the entire field has exploded. I form quickly form my Shuriken to iwa o shūryō suru koto wa arimasen- Never-ending shuriken and boulders genjustu; it works perfectly in conjunction with my earth shattering hits. It shouldn't take long for him to get out, but I run back to Shikamaru who I can tell has spent quite a bit of chakra with his advanced shadows, trying to trap him in place. I heal a little bit of his fatigue.'

By the time I'm done the shinobi is already released from my genjustu. I yell, "What do you think your doing in my village you bastard!" I bring chakra scalpels to my hands.

"Oh, nothing much Hokage-sama. I'm just here for the location." He grins.

"What are you trying to accomplish!" I demand as I try and send my chakra scalpel at him.

His grin widens, "Well, my ancestors were great but you won't find much about them now. So I have decided to change that, I just plan to rewrite history a bit."

'What the hell does that mean? You can't rewrite or go back in time. If that was possible I'm sure it would have been a hell of a lot easier for Uchiha Madara to do then just wanting to cast a genjustu. One would be able to prevent events from happening. One could take control by knowing what things to change. One could prevent the death of loved ones . . .

Not possible. I shake my head to clear it. We would have knowledge of such a thing, someone would have tried it by now. Especially with everyone we lost in the war.'

"Well, I'M sorry to burst your bubble, but I will not allow that to happen!"

/ / / /

(Present POV)

'No, I will not let that happen. Everyone has gone through too much. I have gone through too much. Besides this guy can't be serious. Its not possible.'

"Karyuu Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Projectile."

** '**I have a jet of fire come out of my mouth, he creates a water justu to counter but that is exactly what I was hoping for. Steam suddenly clouds the immediate area and I have moved forward with my fist filled with chakra. SLAM! He flies out of the steam; I launch forward and I'm about to make another hit but he suddenly is kicks me from behind.

I crash into the ground, I get back up and look at him. He is holding his middle, looks as if I broke a rib or two. The landscape around has been torn up and altered by the fight, all of the land and trees seem to be uprooted as far as I can see. The others are done fighting, my Anbu are a little worse for wear but seem ok. Shizune is healing her arm, it looks like a kunai has cut her upper arm; she then moves to my Anbu's. Sai, and Shikamaru flash to my side.'

"Hokage-sama."

"Shikamaru, what do you have for me?"

"Watching your fight and then my experience with him, it seems that a justu is being used right as an attack is about to hit."

"I knew something was odd, I thought I had landed some hits, but they seem to have no effect. The last one was the only one were I got him. It was probably because of the cover I had gotten."

"Thinking back, I remember that this is Jikan Toru. He was a genin when he was imprisoned."

'Hearing the name brought back my own memory. I was also tasked with helping capture the escaped criminals, so that safety could be reestablished quickly within the Fire country. We had to memorize photos of the convicts.'

"He had been convicted of breaking and entering houses of clans, looking for justu scrolls. Right? And now It seems to be that he is also responsible for the chakra stealing business that has been taking place this past year."

"Yes. From research Jikan Toru hails from an old clan that was thought to be wiped out in the era before the first Hokage. It seems to be that other clans came together to wipe them out because they had a justu was used that could pause a point in time. The records say that the pause is dependent on the user, but could last up to five minutes. This type of justu left their enemies vulnerable and left to be openly killed or be open to flee." Shikamaru replies with a concerned face.

"How is that possible? Time altering? Also why couldn't he use that to avoid prison, or use it even before now?"

"It was a lost justu. He probably didn't know it back then. The scrolls from the different clans had affinity's for fuuinjustu and speed. This is probably him piecing everything back together from his knowledge of his clan."

"You were saying time pauses, but what about him saying he wants to rewrite history? Was that what that seal was?" I ask.

"Nothing from records, research, or anything I can come up with tells of time travel. This is wholly new, and the seal mark is something I have never heard of. This must be a justu he created. Troublesome." Shikamaru says as he makes that expression that lets us know he is thinking things through.

"How long does the pause last?" I asked.

"Are attacks are close, so it seems he can only do it for enough time to dodge. I would say less than a minute. You interrupted him earlier while the stored chakra was being used, but it seems that its not being used again and the fight has been going on for hours. If we can get him before he taps into it we can stop him."

"What plan to you have in mind?" I ask, then I listen to his plan. "Alright, lets do it!"

"My chakra should hold up for at least two minutes of my justu, so we would have to make it fast." He replies.

"Shizune!" I call out, as she lets Katsuyu take my two Anbu left into her body as well.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." She replies as she runs over.

"Shizune, direct Katsuyu and go head first with acid bullets at Toru. Sai create as many birds as you can, I want you to dive directly at him as well. He will have to use his justu to stop your attacks. Shikamaru will send forth his shadows and trap him, then I will take him down! So immediately disperse after your attacks. Ready, NOW!"

'Sai has taken to the air, and has his birds aiming directly for Toru, and Katsuyu and Shizune have acid flying towards him. Come on, do your justu so I can come in on the tail end of it before you see whats coming. Now! With my chakra enhanced feet I run straight towards Toru, while I make my justu. My chakra is already lower then I'd like; and with this I will be at a little less the a third of my chakra. I could tap into my seal but that will be my last resort for this low life.

"Sakura chakurabodi hakai no ken justu- Sakura Chakra Body Destruction Sword." I say, as my right hand molds chakra to the size of a sword.

'One direct hit and that is all I need! With this justu it will destroy all chakra pathways, and attack the nerves. He will not be able to create another justu and he will be stopped! Kami, Shikamaru I hope your ready!

"Toru, now you are done for! Wait, what the hell?!"

'He started a justu, the seal has appeared again. Chakra is pouring off of him in enormous amounts. The rate was so much faster then earlier, and some sort of pull of gravity surrounded him. I am going to fast to stop. A vacuum or vortex has trapped us within it. My justu is just barley hitting him as it gets extinguished. I hear him scream and that alone makes me think that just maybe whatever justu he used will stop, but as I think this the air all around us is gone.

"SAKURA! SAI!

'What Sai? I told him to move away. Its the last thing I think, before I black out.'

/ / / /

**END of chapter 1**

**End Note**

I tried my hardest to keep POV and tense correct. Let me know how I did, and if you find it interesting. If so review and let me know because I am writing this for myself but if nobody is reading it I won't post anymore of it. Also, Google translate is what I have used for my Japanese translations, so I bet there wrong but they get my point across. I use narutopedia and some other naruto sites for information on justus or character info. Thanks all.

-JS-

*****Story Information

My character is Jikan Toru (Bad guy)

Last Name - Jikan meaning Time

First Name - Toru meaning Penetrating

So in my context I would have it be penetrating time.

Justus I created-

Shuriken to iwa o shūryō suru koto wa arimasen- Never-ending shuriken and boulders genjustu is a genjustu used when she uses her strength to explode the ground. As the name the says, shuriken fly out mixed with all the boulders and debris, so it makes the enemy have to continually dodge or get hit and pass out.

Sakura chakurabodi hakai no ken justu- Sakura Chakra Body Destruction Sword is my advanced version of the chakra scalpels. Sakura would use her chakra to envelop her hand and expand to a short sword length. The justu allows for it to attack the nerves and cause like a heart attack but much more painful and will also allow chakra pathways to be destroyed. Its meant to be one of her signature justus but its still in its proto type phase and thats why it uses so much chakra.

**Also, I have the characters aged about 8yrs so about 24-25yrs.**


	3. Chapter 2: Upside Down and Twisted Aroun

Don't own Naruto or the Naruto Charaters

Warning- There are swear words! Hopefully nothing to offending.

**Editor's Note:**

Hi, everyone! Thank you some much for your support! I am really grateful for reviews.

Please keep in mind that I do not have a Beta, and I try my best at trying to keep everything going smoothly and catching any mistakes.

Also, this story is a little SakuraXSai but will definitely be MinatoXSakura.

Here is Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Upside Down and Twisted Around**

_Previously-_

_ I hear him scream and that alone makes me think that just maybe whatever justu he used will stop, but as I think this the air all around us is gone. _

"_SAKURA! SAI!"_

_ 'What Sai? I told him to move away. Its the last thing I think, before I black out._

_/ / / /_

(Flashback 8yrs, the war with Uchiha Madara or Fourth Shinobi World War.)

'The Konoha 9 were fighting, doing justu after justu. We had spoken about our dreams, the dream to become Hokage; but more than that, it was speaking about the future and how we would have one. We were motivated by each other. We were determined!'

"How do you sincerely feel about him, Sakura?" asked Sai.

"Its ok . . .Sasuke-kun finally came back . . .I'm happy that he did . . . and I trust him."

'I replied as honestly as I could. What I didn't know was that Sai, saw through my smile instantly. I wasn't aware my expressions and emotions were showing. I was just trying to focus on the fight. I didn't know why I was feeling so . . . so wary.

I was so elated when Sasuke-kun appeared before us, and not fighting against us. I felt relief that we had him with us, Sasuke-kun was so strong. With his help we could definitely win. But as the fighting started I tried getting my head back into the game, and started questioning everything.

I heard Sai ask Sasuke-kun's teammate about their intentions; but even he didn't know and seemed uneasy. What is Sasuke-kun planning? Why can't he just do the right thing?

"**Its because his mind is warped. He is selfish, he will do anything he can to do what his twisted mind wants."**

I gasp, my **Inner** has decided to put her input in. How can she think that. Sasuke-kun is here helping us, he is fighting with us.

"**He said he will be Hokage. After years of being gone, killing innocents, attacking Leaf shinobi, and helping the Akatsuki. Helping this man we are fighting! He thinks that we all will just do as he pleases. Sakura, do you honestly think that the Leaf, your friends, and comrades will be safe and live fully under a guy like him!?" **

"I don't know! He is here! He said he was going to help."

"**WILL YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF! I'm you! Listen to what I am saying because they are your thoughts, your feelings, your doubts. Go back to the last time you saw him. He almost killed you twice. He tried to kill you from behind with the chidiori and then when you hesitated he took your kunai and almost killed you. You were saved by people who are your real teammates and who love you. Don't let them be killed now by believing in something that is not true."**

I think **Inner** is right, why else would Sasuke-kun say that to Naruto. Why is he not cooperating? Naruto knows what he is doing, I trust his judgment. So why?'

(End of Flashback, present)

/ / / /

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!"

"Ugh, Sai?"

"Get up, Toru is still alive."

'I had woken up lying on my side, with Sai crouched over me. I look up and see Toru standing yards away. I can see he is trembling. My justu had hit at least a bit it seems. His body is twitching and he should feel like he is on fire. Luckily, only my right arm is broken, I still need to work out a few kinks with that justu. But damn it, I really thought it would work.

Shit, I only have chakra for one justu, maybe two; I could always just go with my strength instead. That will make it last longer, but my hits are directly dodged. With my ninjustus he has to counter-attack with his own which uses more chakra from him.

I summon just enough chakra to partially mend the bone in my arm. Kami, I feel like hell, worse then hell. What in the world did that vortex do?! My head is pounding, he has started yelling, and I don't understand what he is saying.'

"No, no, no, NO!" Toru starts screaming. "You Bitch! My justu wasn't completed! You stopped it! Now I don't know what has happened or where I am!" The nerve damage has him now violently shaking.

"You don't know what you have done! My justu was almost completed!"

"Sai, what is he saying? Did my justu stop him from completing his justu?" I ask, as Sai helps me up.

"Sakura, look around, the landscape is different. Everyone else is gone. I believe it went through, but I don't know what was done." Sai says as he shakes his head lightly.

'He's right, its only us. And the place we are now is not destroyed like our previous landscape. We are in a large crater, but the surrounding area still has all its trees and ground in place. I can tell we are just a few miles outside of Konoha though.'

"Sai, how did you get caught in the justu?" I question.

"I was flying above as you went in, to make sure that I could get you out if needed. But I saw him finish his justu, I had my bird dive down and tried to grab you. The justu started to pull in on itself and I didn't want to leave you," Sai replies solemnly, "I did get a hold of you but it was too late. We all crashed here."

"Sai, jeez, I'm the only one who can be reckless remember. You should have gotten out of there." I desperately say.

'Sai, you never should have held on to me, you should have saved yourself. I don't want you hurt. My mind rambles with these thoughts.'

'Hag, why would I do that. We are a team, you and me. Team 7, remember." Sai replies gently, with a warm, true smile.

"Thank you Sai." I whisper gratefully back.

'He's right, its just us, and we stick together. No matter all the problems, that's how Team 7 started and that's how it will end. We are teammates, comrades, friends, loved ones . . . .'

I sigh heavily. "We still need to defeat him. Are you hurt at all?"

"Not severely." Sai replies tiredly.

'I see Toru as he lifts up his arms, and signs start to form. Kami! Damn it! Just why couldn't my justu have hit a little bit more, his chakra pathways would be destroyed and he wouldn't be able to use his chakra. This fight would already have been over. I get into my battle stance and ready myself.'

"Good, take front and I'll come in second. We are going now!"

/ / / /

(POV Change to Third Hokage)

'It was the middle of the night, and Sarutobi Hiruzen had a strange feeling, a feeling that was almost like deja vu. He knew something was going on; but didn't feel like it was bad. It was strange indeed.

It was then that he was alerted by his Anbu that an explosion was heard a little ways outside of the village. Stopping his momentary feelings, he thought that another village might be starting an attack. He returns to his office immediately and tells Anbu to keep the village secure. He ordered a few Anbu and a few jounin to investigate the explosion.

He also knew that Team 7, Minato's team should be on their way back from their mission. If so he knew Minato would protect the village. His thoughts then keep wandering back to the strange feeling he has.'

/ / / /

(POV Change to Namikaze Minato)

'He watches as Kakashi and Rin leap from branch to branch. They are both so somber and Rin cannot stop the tears from falling. Kakashi looks as though he has aged beyond his thirteen years, and looks consumed by guilt.

Its a feeling I know as well; its a burden I know will never be lifted off my shoulders. I let my student die. I was supposed to be the fastest out there and yet, here I am without a student. I needed to protect them and I failed.

Suddenly, I have my senses spike, I feel chakra nearby and not from Konoha shinobi. They were just about five miles out from the village.'

"Stop! There are chakra signatures close by."

"Minato-sensei, do you think this is an attack on the village?" asks Rin, with a sniffle and a worried expression.

"I only feel a few presences. It doesn't seem like enough people to start an attack on the village." Kakashi dejectedly replies.

"Mask your chakra, we are going to find out. If this is an attack we will all give it all to protect are village. Understood?"

"Hai!" They say in unison.

'They soon heard shouting, and quickly reached a very large crater. The spot of the explosion it seems. With their masked chakra, they conceal themselves in the trees to see what was going on.'

"Minato-sensei, she has pink hair! I have never seen pink hair before." whispers Rin.

"I only see three shinobi. They seem to be fighting each other." Kakashi sighs.

"Rin, I didn't even think hair could be pink. And your right Kakashi, I don't sense any other chakra signatures, its does seem to be just them." He replies.

"Should we take them down." Kakashi asks seriously.

"Stay in position, for now we observe. That shinobi is yelling, we might be able to discover what this is about."

. . . .

"No, no, no, NO!" A man is screaming. "You Bitch! My justu was stopped! Now I don't know what has happened or where I am!"

"You don't know what you have done! My justu was almost completed!" Screams the same shinobi.

'What in the world is going on?! A pink haired kunoichi and two shinobi? What is this about?

It doesn't seem that any more conversation will be happening, as the shinobi starts to form signs. The other two are fast though, they have already started their attack.'

It seems that these shinobi have been fighting for a while. They all seem to be suffering. But they still seem to be strong opponents, with how Kakashi and Rin are, I would not engage in battle unless necessary.

Though, I wonder what village they are from, and why are they so close to Konoha? Why are they fighting?'

/ / / /

(POV Switch, Back to Sakura)

'Sai took off running, I was just slightly behind him. I see him start drawing. He releases his Inkutsuindoragon no gōon justu- Ink Twin Dragons roar. With this justu, one dragon shoots out ink bullets and the other lights them on fire. The dragons rush forward, continually spitting out the explosives.

I see Toru trying to dodge all of them; I take advantage of the small distraction and fill my fist with chakra, and go for his side. Suddenly I am flying backwards hit by a lightning justu. I skid on the ground tearing up my left calf.'

"Wah!"

"Sakura!" Sai yells, as he comes to my side. "Are you hurt?" He asks in a worried tone.

Cough, Cough, "Shit, blood. Ahhh, the lightning injured a few of my chakra pathways. I will need a minute to heal myself." I say.

'This will take the rest of my almost depleted chakra, I think to myself.'

Sai is breathing heavily, "Sakura, my chakra is almost gone. I will not be able to fight any longer if this continues." he admits.

"I know. It looks like I will have to use my seal. I actually never thought I would have to use my seal again. Not since the war, when I used it along side Naruto and Sasuke. I didn't think we would have someone try and attack us, not with our treaties and the peace we have. I didn't think it would get this far." I bitterly ground out. "We need a plan. One that will allow a direct hit." I say, as my mind forms a plan.

"Sai, what do you think of this . . . ."

"Sakura, are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, with my seal released and I will be at my best."

"I know you will, but its the justu I'm worried about. I know you've used it before, but that was a risk! You altered the justu from research, and it was only your theory. You did the justu with the intention of dying! It might not be accepted, and you could DIE!" Sai, shouts out, for as much as Sai can yell.

"Thank you, Sai, I know you're worried. But I need to use the seal anyway." I give him a small smile, but he still looks apprehensive.

"This will work, I'm sure of it. You didn't leave me Sai and I don't plan on leaving you either." I place my hand gently on his cheek, trying to comfort him just a little bit.

"Now, are you ready?"

'Sai, helps me up. As always he is right, if this plan doesn't work, I could die. NO! This will work. We all have worked too hard! We have suffered too much! I will stop this now! I learned and altered this justu for the war, for my teammates, so I could protect them. So I could use it on the enemy that was unbeatable.

It is my masterpiece, and can only be used with my seal. It will work. I need it to work, as much as I want too see those faces; I don't want to leave Sai or my friends, I have things I want to experience still. I want to live! IT WILL WORK!'

"Toru, I am done playing games, and you will not be harming anyone ever again! This is the end!" I say with deadly intent.

"I might die, but Hokage-sama, you will never get back!" Toru shouts hysterically.

'I have Sai place his hands on my shoulders, I form the signs and release my seal. My skin tingles, this seal has been gathering for seven years. I have stored more then ever, and more then Tsunade.

I feel my chakra restored to vast amounts and energy courses through me; every injury and pain disappears. Damn, this is refreshing, like brand new. I smile, I feel powerful; I feel like kicking ass again. My chakra connects with Sai and he should be restored as well. We run forward and start.

/ / / /

(POV Change to Minato)

"Minato-sensei! Look, that Kunoichi is a med-nin! Her leg is healing! Ano, she didn't go through any signs and her hands aren't being used! How is she doing that!" Rin asks in wonder; thankfully she seems to be distracted for now.

"Sensei, I didn't see this other shinobi move, how did he avoid the attack?" Kakashi asks, it appears that he is still not used to the Sharingan, for he would have been able to catch almost any movement.

'The two working together are talking it seems; the kunoichi had landed on the ground, she is healing herself, and the other shinobi is standing in a defensive position by her side.

My team, it seems have forgotten how to keep quiet, they seem fascinated by this battle. I can't blame them, we have all had our minds focused too long on losing Obito. And this is proving to be a good distraction.

I don't answer Kakashi, as I didn't even see it myself. Just how did he avoid that attack? And this Kunoichi, I haven't even heard of the great Tsunade-sama healing without hands. Who are these shinobi? They are definitely high-ranking.

The two shinobi together are getting back up.'

"Toru, I am done playing games, and you will not be harming anyone ever again! This is the end!" Shouts the Kunoichi.

"I might die, Hokage-sama, but you will never get back!" Shouts the shinobi hysterically.

"What . . . ." Kakashi asks.

Rin, "Did . . . ."

Kakashi, "He . . . ."

"SAY!"

'I feel my jaw drop, really what the hell is going on! I am surprised to say the least, that this shinobi thinks that this Kunoichi is the Hokage. I mean the Third has been the Hokage for forever now. Every nation knows who Konoha's Kage is. My team seems just as shocked and confused as I am.

The shinobi with the kunoichi is now behind her, his hands are on her shoulders. The kunoichi has started to rapidly form seals. Are those marks on her face? I wish we could come in closer to see, but I am not going to put my team in any more danger.

Wow, chakra has suddenly spiked around her in a huge amount. This amount of chakra could compare with that of a tailed beast. I do not know what kind of justu this will be. Both of them seem to be completely healed, and they are running forwards to attack again.

The shinobi with her makes a few more of those beasts; they are taking on a new justu though. They run ahead and attack before the kunoichi.

Wait, did she just make clones? Has a plan been made?'

/ / / /

(POV Change to Sakura)

'Sai has released his beasts and runs through a few hand signs. I know he is using Yōso inkuatakku justu- Element Ink Attack. His beasts are taking on an element of his choosing, and once they reach their target they will release attacks of that element. The beasts hit with a fire justus'.

I have the two clones that I made, moving into place. One is slipping into my place, as I run forward. The other one I have underground ready to do a Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique. If there is one thing I learned from Kakashi-sensei, it was this one, one of his favorites. And I the real me, have disappeared for the right timing to happen.

Sai's beasts are attacking, and Toru sees me (my clone) coming up on him. I have my clone start another Sakura chakurabodi hakai no ken, this time I have adjusted my chakra output so that this one is just for show, hardly taking any chakra. I will need all the chakra for my other justu.

I am just waiting for him to use his justu. My clone finishes the signs and is attacking with our medical chakra sword. THERE! He's doing the justu! I can see him form the signs; wow, this is not like freezing actual time, but more like I or my clone is going very, very, very slow. But he is at his normal pace.

This is perfect!

My clone underground immediately reaches up and grabs him. I only have her immobilizing him instead of bringing him under, but our grip cannot be broken! I appear behind him, with my signs already formed. My justu has started at the exact moment my clone in front is pushed back and poofs out of existence.

Now it is too late for him to escape! I have grabbed onto his shoulder.'

"As Hokage, I pass judgment for your crimes, and for the murders of the innocent shinobi you used to steal chakra from! Shīringu gijutsu ga hozon sa rete iru seikatsu ya chakura no gisei, Shiki Fūjin justu- Sealing Technique(Fuuinjustu)- Stored life and chakra sacrifice, Dead Demon Consuming Seal! Not only death, but bear punishment in the afterlife!"

'Once again, I feel Death behind me. Dark, cold, and overwhelming fear wash over me. My seal is being used at an extraordinary fast rate. I feel a pull at my chest and Toru is suddenly limp and falls to the ground. My chest, no my whole body feels like its burning from the inside out! Its excruciating!

My stored chakra and the years of life saved in my chakra are being drained from me. I drop to my knees. Death has accepted the vast amount of power and the soul before me as sacrifice. Before going, Death passes through my being, making the pain worse if that's even possible. I can't keep in the screams any longer. I scream a blood curdling scream, it seems to go on forever, but then I once again black out.'

/ / / / END

**Notes:**

I have POV changes from this chapter forward.

Also, I will have explanations in future chapters about some of the unexplained and cryptic thoughts/dialogue. I do have it like this to try and keep my story going, and not have it just straight out told and be boring.

The sealing justu is the Fourth Hokage's but as Sakura is adept at reseach and seals, etc, I have that she found out about this and learned and altered the justu to her needs.

This will be one of the things that will be covered later, but just to clarify, her seal with 7 years worth of chakra and life have been taken from her along with Toru's soul. This is because she is not close to death and using the seal already steals years of life from her with each use.

I have this as hopefully, as a long chapter that will keep everyone at bay for a little while. I got vacation from work, and that is why I ended up even writing this story out. But vacation never lasts and so I go back to work this week, and will only write when I have the spare time. I don't plan on having chapter 3 out for a couple weeks at least. But I will try my damnedest to get a schedule set up to write and post.

Thank you all. And I really love the reviews, I have a little mental pat on the back each time I get one, they are lovely.

-JS-


End file.
